Ice Climbin'
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Popo and Nana get bored of resting on a mountain. So they decide to beat up innocent snow creatures instead!
1. Chapter 1

**Ice Climbin'**

**By Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus**

Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus: I was bored. So yeah, I wanted to do something with these two munchkins. Have fun reading!

* * *

The famed Ice Climbers, Popo and Nana, were at the very top of the Icicle Mountain, looking down from the frosted peak, of which they mounted their flags on. They were both sitting on the snow, their light brown mallets placed behind them as they sighed in unison.

"I'm bored." Popo mumbled as he sighed, his hands on the smooth snow.

"Me too." Nana admitted, her hands on her face as her stomach growled. "I'm hungry. Let's get some pizza."

Popo eyed Nana suspiciously. "We're on top of a mountain, there is no pizza up here!"

Nana wrapped her hands around the back of her head. "…Well, how about some veggies? Does that sound good to you?"

"Well, yeah… but where are we gonna get some?" Popo asked again, raising his right hand.

Several seconds of silence.

A faint smirk appeared across Nana's face. "Are you a bad enough dude to beat up seals?"

Popo laughed as he jumped up, picking up his mallet. "Nana, mah gurl, I was born to beat up everything."

And thus, the two climbers headed down the mountain, to beat up some frosty creatures.


	2. Chapter 2

Popo and Nana jumped down from the top of the snowy mountain as they landed on thick, icy platforms, spotting several Topis below them. They high fived each other and nodded as they proceeded to smash the living hell out of them. Popo did more damage, obviously, seeing as he was the leader between the two. Nana followed, tossing small freezies at three Topis with her hands. The two continued jumping downward as they encountered several blue colored seals.

"Awww! They're so cute!" nana cooed as she clasped her hands together.

Popo rolled his eyes. "Oh brother." He raised his mallet and started smashing the seals, much to Nana's horror. Popo returned, his mallet covered with the blood of the dead seals. "You were saying?"

Nana had her hands by her mouth, but she shrugged, picking up her mallet. "Eh, there's probably a hundred more where they came from." She then glanced beyond Popo and gasped, pointing towards the eastern direction. "Popo, behind you, look!"

Popo turned around, to see a lumbering polar bear with shades and pink shorts approaching them. A devious smirk appeared across his face, raising his hammer. "This is what I climb big, freezing mountains for."


	3. Chapter 3

Popo watched as the polar bear yawned loudly, walking towards the blue eskimo boy. Popo raised his hammer and smacked the bear several times, before eventually knocking him out. Nana clapped with glee as she ran to Popo and hugged him tightly, Popo sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Aww come on, Nana, it wasn't nothing," Popo admitted as the mountain suddenly began shaking, the snow coming down harder as several bits of hail fell down. Popo and Nana glanced at each other as a large chunk of ice landed in Popo's head, severely wounding him. Popo asked, "What... happened...?"

Nana yelped in shock as she rubbed Popo's head. Popo opened his eyes, feeling the pain as he got back up, looking up to seeing more bits of ice falling down. The platform the Ice Climbers were standing on began to break apart, and both Popo and Nana held onto each other as they screamed, tumbling down the mountain as they broke through the platforms, knocking the Topis, seals, and polar bears out of the way. Popo and Nana screamed as they reached the top of an iceberg, landing with a big thud.


	4. Chapter 4

Popo and Nana both groaned in pain, waking up as they stood up, being on the floating iceberg that was by itself in the freezing oceanic waters. Popo looked around as Nana climbed to the top of the iceberg, wrapping her arms together as she trembeled, feeling the cold air blow towards the north.

"Brrr! Why did it had to be so cold!" Nana exclaimed as she blinkked several times, in an attempt to keep her face warm.

Popo approached Nana, patting her on the back. "Don't worry, sis, I'm pretty sure there's something that-" He paused, feeling something warm behind him. "Do you feel that?"

Nana nodded slowly. "Yeah, it feels like someone is making a fire..." She gasped as she grabbed Popo, shaking him a bit. "A FIRE? THAT WILL MELT THE ICEBERG!"

"But who's making the fire?" Popo asked as he scratched his head.

The two Ice Climbers turned around and gasped, much to their shock, to see the master robot R.O.B., wearing his red and white colors instead of his normal grayish appearance, having zapped some sticks he held inside his mechanical stomach to create a fire. All R.O.B. stated to the two youngsters was,

"Good evening, youngsters."


	5. Chapter 5

Popo and Nana gathered around the fire with ROB, shocked by his appearance. Not to mention, the fact that the iceberg was starting to slowly melt. Popo and Nana seem to be comforted by ROB's presence, who was exploring the area on his own terms.

"So, I take it that you two got bored of having accomplished everything there is in this frozen wasteland," ROB asked as he zapped the sticks more, causing more fire to pop up.

Nana nodded as she held her hands over the fire, feeling relieved. "Pretty much. We enjoy victory as much as the new guy, but it does get boring."

Popo shrugged as he shook his head. "I guess folklore were right when it said that there's too much of a good thing."

ROB looked up at the sky, seeing the snow fall lightly again. He looked back down at the two Ice Climbers. "Well, I'm about to return back to the mansion. I finished off my mission of requiring ice particles for Master Hand's new ice machine."

Nan gasped as she clamped her hands together. "Master Hand made a new ice machine?"

ROB nodded. "Indeed. In fact, I'm surprise that you two didn't hear about it at all, it's quite a machine if-"

As ROB was continuing, the iceberg melted, causing the two youngsters and the robot to fall into the arctic water. Popo and Nana popped out and huddled with each other, whereas ROB was unaffected by the chilling feeling.

"I propose that we head back to the top of the Icicle Mountain," ROB stated, pointing towards the western direction, at the mountain in the southern corner. Popo and Nana looked, then turned to ROB and nodded in agreement, swimming towards the southwestern mountain.


	6. Chapter 6

Popo, Nana, and ROB were at the base of the southwestern mountain, with ROB leading the way as the snow began to pour harder. Popo and Nana high fived each other as they pointed their mallets upward and rushed to the top, beating ROB as they rushed past him. ROB proceeded to hover in an attempt to catch up, the snow understandably slowing him down a bit.

"Look out, Popo!" Nana exclaimed as she smashed three Topis sliding down the slippery ice, "Our old friends are back to wreck us!"

Popo nodded, and he started tossing small freezies at the Topis, seals, and polar bears, easily knocking them away. ROB hovered over the defeated enemies that tumbled down the mountain, zapping several of the polar bears that were blocking the path. Popo and Nana eventually reached the midpoint of the snowy mountain, with ROB eventually joining them.

"Well, we're almost there," ROB stated as he opened up his mechanical stomach, revealing some eggplants and bananas. "You might want to replenish your health. It's quite frosty up in this-"

Popo and Nana grabbed the eggplants and bananas, scarfing them down in an instant. Their bellies full, Popo patted his stomach as he belched loudly, while Nana had her hands behind her back, giggling after letting out a cute little poot.

ROB sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Or, we could just keep going up. Not that it bothers me."


	7. Chapter 7

Popo, Nana, and ROB were at the middle of the mountain, going as fast as they could, the snow becoming more obvious as it was getting harder to see, due to everything being white. ROB was still hovering as Popo and Nana jumped upwards, not stopping for one moment.

"Slow down, you two!" ROB stated, noticing that the Topis were firing snowballs at them, feeling the impact of the snow. "We may be getting there, but the mountain's still willing to fight back!"

Nana briefly stopped, placing her right hand on her hip as she smirked at ROB, shaking her head. "Oh, you silly Robotic Operating Buddy, we'll be fine. Don't worry." She turned around and continued jumping forward.

The Ice Climbers continued to jump forward, gaining more and more speed as they continued without halting. They knocked the Topis, seals, an Polar Bears away with one whack of their mallet, closer to the top of the snowy mountain.

Popo chuckled as he turned around, shrugging. "See ROB? We're perfectly okay, no need to worry - AHHH!" He screamed as he slipped on the slippery ice, landing on his head as he tumbled down, the snow covering him.

ROB rolled his eyes as he grabbed Popo, carrying him on his mechanical back as he resumed hovering. "So, what were you saying about being perfectly okay, Popo?"

Popo groaned, rubbing his stomach as he let out a hiccup, snow covering him from top to bottom. "...Oh... I don't... HIC! ...feel well... hic..." A few bubbles came out from his mouth as he started hallucinating, seeing odd objects as he obtained a headache, feeling woozy.

Finally, Nana reached the top of the mountain, with ROB landing on the snow as he placed Popo down, handing him some pills to make him feel better. nana ran over to Popo, kneeling down as she rubbed Popo's forehead, looking at ROB.

"Popo will be fine, right ROB?" Nana asked, her lips trembling.

ROB patted Nana on the back with his left mechanical arm. "Of course, Nana. Don't worry about it."

Suddenly, the red 8 bit condor that pestered Popo and Nana countless of times appeared, holding a bomb. Nana glanced up, gasping as she tried to smash the bomb, but was too short.

"Darn it! If only Popo was okay!" nana exclaimed, her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, with the pills taking effect, Popo popped back up to life, stretching as he turned to Nana and ROB, then looking up, seeing the condor.

"Oh, this will be cake," Popo stated, licking his lips as he jumped on Nana, smashing the condor. The 8 bit condor screeched as it exploded in typical 8 bit fashion, the bomb falling. Nana caught the bomb, and deposited inside ROB, who sealed the bomb away tightly inside his mechanical stomach. Popo and Nana cheered as they held each others' hands, skipping together in circles as they then turned to ROB.

"ROB, thanks for coming with us!" Popo exclaimed as he waved.

Nana nodded, a broad smile across her face as she giggled. "Yeah! You made this trek more fun and energetic than it normally is!"

ROB chuckled as he patted both of the youngsters. "Oh, you two shouldn't worry about it. It was just part of my duty.

The three laughed as they remained on the top of the snowy mountain, eventually returning back home to the mansion.

**THE END**


End file.
